Embracing The Eternity
by Irma Lair
Summary: Heathcliff la espera en lo alto del risco de Penistone Crags. Cathy vendrá en la tempestad... Tiene que ser así, ¿verdad?. ¿Heathcliff la atrapará por fin? Para poder estar... El uno en brazos del otro por la eternidad.


**Embracing The Eternity**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Cumbres Borrascosas no me pertenece, es propiedad de Emily Brontë. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es entretener a los fans n_n. ¡Espero que os guste!.**

* * *

El viento fresco y revitalizante sabía a humedad, a tormenta próxima.

En lo alto, el cielo estaba enturbiado. Oscuro y amenazante, iluminándolo todo con una luz mortecina y gris. Fría y sin sentimiento.

Quizá el día fuera acorde con los trágicos sucesos acontecidos. Quizá _ella_ le estuviera esperando, allí, en lo alto del risco de Penistone Crags. Donde ambos pertenecían.

Quizá aún no estuviera allí después de todo, pensó Heathcliff, cuando llegó a la cima del rocoso. Quizá _ella _vendría con la tempestad, cuando se desatase con furia sobre los páramos, castigando, llorando, por _su_ marcha.

_Catherine. Catherine. Catherine Earnshaw._

_Cathy. Cathy. ¡__**Su**_ _Cathy!._

Ella había desaparecido para siempre de la tierra. Y aquello era inconcebible. Una pesadilla.

No poder volver a verla jamás correr y reír por el páramo, ni contemplar la lejanía con nostalgia, cómo si alguna vez ella hubiera pertenecido, quizá en una vida anterior, a la salvaje naturaleza de allá fuera.

Heathcliff contempló el paisaje gris desde la perspectiva que le ofrecía Penistone Crags, con profundo y abismal dolor. Un dolor indescriptible, cegador.

Tenía claro que había perdido una parte de si mismo. Una parte de él, mucho más importante que un brazo o una pierna. Había perdido la mitad de su alma.

Y ahora, esa mitad yacía en paz bajo la tierra de Yorkshire, mientras Heathcliff vivía un infierno mucho más temible que el fuego y las llamas eternas.

¿Dónde, dónde podía encontrarla?

¡Aquello era aterrador, desesperante!. La buscara dónde la buscara, no podría hallarla.

Casi podía oír su risa en el viento, burlándose de él para que la atrapara, cómo tantos años atrás, cuando eran niños y jugaban al escondite y a pillar.

Heathcliff veía la tierra y el cielo a su alrededor, pero en realidad su mente no asimilaba nada de lo que entraba por sus ojos. Nada que no fuera _ella_.

Cathy no estaba en el cielo. No en la tierra, junto a él. Dónde... ¿dónde entonces?

Sabía que dónde quiera que estuviese, Catherine le añoraba tanto cómo él a ella. Pero aquello no bastaba para unirles de nuevo.

Si hubiera manera, Heathcliff desafiaría al tiempo y al espacio sólo por volverla a ver. Pero no parecía haberla, y Cathy no le mandaba ninguna señal. Nada que indicara que su alma aún continuaba allí. Que seguía siendo Cathy, _su _Cathy. Aquella de espíritu libre para la cual el cielo carecía de sentido.

El cielo de Catherine Earnshaw eran los páramos. Las interminables colinas verdes, los vientos de tempestad, la lluvia y el trueno. La gruta de las hadas, el brezo. Y Heathcliff.

Un rayo iluminó por unos instantes el páramo a sus pies.

Aquel sentimiento de tristeza infinita, de ansía, de espera… Cómo si aguardara a que algo sucediera. Cualquier cosa...

El trueno retumbó a lo lejos, mientras el cielo parecía cada vez más oscuro, más pesado.

_Cualquier cosa_...

Su corazón se sentía hostigado a creer que algo ocurriría allí, en Penistone Craigs, cuando cayera la tormenta. Y permanecería allí hasta que estallara, con la esperanza de que Catherine se mostrara al fin, a lomos del viento, su larga cabellera salvaje y suelta cómo cuando eran niños, llena de gotas de agua que penderían sobre sus rizos cómo el rocío de la mañana sobre las rosas.

El viento azotó a Heathcliff, que lo saboreó casi con una salvaje carcajada sardónica.

Por que le recordaba a _ella_, salvaje e impetuoso.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia humedecieron su rostro. Aquel día ni siquiera la tempestad, que siempre había tenido la virtud de calmar su alma ardiente, podía mitigar su dolor. Pero aún había esperanza en Heathcliff. La tormenta traería a Cathy.

Sí. Tenía que ser así.

Cuando estallara el temporal en todo su apogeo. Cuando aquella débil cortina de agua que había empezado a bañar los páramos se convirtiera en salvaje aguacero, y el viento soplara huracanado, cómo aquella vez que derrumbó uno de los árboles que rodeaban Cumbres Borrascosas, cuando Cathy y Heathcliff eran pequeños; cuando el trueno retumbase en el horizonte e hiciera eco en el valle, y el relámpago iluminara de luz y sombra la tierra, entonces, Heathcliff se reencontraría con Catherine. Una vez más.

Sí. ¡Sí!. ¡Sería así!.

Volvería a verla. Volvería a verla. Frente a él... recortada contra el cielo oscuro y enturbiado. De pie, bajo la lluvia helada y salvaje. Bajo la furia desatada de los elementos, que no podría separarles. Sus dos almas se unirían por fin, sus dos almas salvajes e idénticas. Por que eran materia de la misma materia.

Heathcliff tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados. Se estaba empapando por momentos, pero, desde luego, no le importaba en absoluto.

Tenía la mente, el corazón y el alma lejos, muy lejos de Penistone Craigs.

Y sólo abriría los ojos cuando la tormenta fuera autentica. Y lo primero que vería sería a _ella_.

_Ella_ era lo único que deseaba ver, lo primero y lo último, para siempre.

Cuando la había sostenido por última vez entre sus brazos, ella delirante e irreconocible, creyó que jamás podría volver a respirar. Era una auténtica y feroz lucha contra el dolor y las ganas de languidecer el poder estar allí, de pie aún en el risco. El poder seguir sosteniendo el latido de su corazón, que no deseba palpitar ni una vez más sin el de Catherine al unísono.

Pero la lucha se acabaría aquel día. Se iría con ella... para siempre.

Con salvaje furor Heathcliff jadeaba.

_Para siempre... Para siempre... ¡Con Cathy!_

Aquel era su paraíso. Su único deseo.

Poco le importaba unirse a ella en el cielo, en el infierno... Le daba igual, con tal de tenerla cerca por siempre.

_El uno en brazos del otro por la eternidad_.

Aquella idea le producía accesos de indomable regocijo.

Y aún aumentó más su júbilo cuando sintió que los truenos ya ensordecían cualquier otro sonido que no fuera el aullido del viento, iracundo y rapaz, y la salvaje lluvia que cada vez se volvía más fiera y díscola. A punto estaba ya de llegar el clímax de la tempestad.

Heathcliff estaba chorreando por aquel entonces, y sentía un frío gélido que se extendía por todos sus miembros. La borrasca helada, arrolladora, le hacía temblar. No obstante, aterido cómo estaba, no sentía ni el más leve temor a coger una pulmonía.

Heathcliff pasaba por encima de aquellas insignificantes nimiedades. Hasta incluso podría decirse que disfrutaba morbosamente del agua y el frío que podían llegar a matarle. Quizá el haberlo perdido todo, todo lo que le importaba más que su propia vida, le había vuelto sádico y loco, pero desafiar de aquella manera todas las reglas humanas, sin ningún miedo a las consecuencias, le hacía sentirse vivo.

No le importaba nada, absolutamente nada excepto Cathy. No temía a morir, ni a enfermar, ni a nada en el mundo que no fuera no volver a verla nunca más.

_Y finalmente... Por fin. ¡Por fin!._

El diluvio se desató del todo. El cielo parecía un tapiz de mil colores oscuros, matizados entre el gris, el negro y hasta incluso el rojo carmesí.

Podía sentir la tromba de agua en todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Su cabello bailaba salvaje al son de los vientos, que trataban de arrastrarle risco abajo con todas sus fuerzas que casi parecían sobrenaturales.

Pero Heathcliff era un hombre de constitución ruda y corpulenta, y resistió el envite helado que hacía castañear sus dientes, aferrando su vida al rocoso. Luchando contra la ira de la tempestad como solo un hombre desesperado podría.

Fue entonces cuando decidió abrir los ojos por fin. Por que estaba absolutamente seguro de que en ese precioso instante la vería de nuevo. Tenía que ser en aquel momento o nunca.

Sintió una emoción tan intensa que por unos instantes sí temió dejarse llevar por el huracán.

_Catherine. ¡Catherine!._

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, casi con temor reverencial. Luego escrutaron enloquecidos todo cuanto había a su alrededor.

Sí. Tenía que ser... ¡Sí!. _Ella,_ _ella_, _¡ella!_. ¡En la tempestad!, ¡en la furia de la tempestad, en un fenómeno natural que se asemejaba tanto a su alma...!. ¡Catherine!.

...

...

...

Pero frente a él no había nada.

Nada en absoluto.

La más desgarradora de las nadas.

El más inmenso y doloroso de los vacíos.

Una angustia tan profunda que la tormenta, a su lado, era una pequeña llovizna.

Nada. Nada. ¡Nadie!.

_¡Ella_, _su_ **vida**, _su_ **alma**...!. ¿¡Dónde estaba!.

Tenía que aparecer frente a él... frente a él...

Heathcliff buscó desesperado a su alrededor, sin fuerzas ya para luchar contra el viento, que no le derribó, no obstante. Hasta el mismísimo huracán parecía expectante, cómo todo lo que había alrededor de la escena, de ver que es lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Frente a Heathcliff sólo se extendía el solitario páramo difuminado por la lluvia. Las verdes colinas, el brezo...

Pero no había nadie, salvo él, en lo alto de Penistone Crags. Catherine no... Catherine no...

Sin respiración, absolutamente fuera de sí, tanto que parecía un ser sobrenatural, un alma en pena más que un humano, Heathcliff seguía buscando, ya sin esperanza, en torno suyo.

La melena de _ella_, de rizos indomables; aquella sonrisa indolente, sus ojos... sus ojos... Y... _todo_ de _ella_... Y _ella_ no... _ella_ no... ¡...estaba!.

No quedaba ni rastro de Cathy. No había venido a buscarle. No había ocurrido nada en aquel día de tormenta, que al principio parecía prometer tantas cosas... Tantas cosas...

¡Todo podía ocurrir!, ¡todo!. Entonces... ¿¡por qué!. ¿¡Por qué no estaba Cathy allí con él!

De los labios de Heathcliff salió primero un rugido salvaje, embravecido, que pareció superar al mismísimo trueno. Luego, un sollozo desgarrador. Y luego...

‒¡CATHERINE!. ¡CATHERINE EARNSHAW!. ¡CATHY! ¡CATHY!.‒Gritó hasta desgañitarse, hasta que la garganta le ardía y creyó que nunca más podría volver a pronunciar palabra. Pero no le importó. Ya todo le daba igual.

‒¡CATHY!, ¡CATHERINE, ESTOY AQUÍ!.

Pero nada ocurrió. Hasta incluso la tempestad parecía amainar, lo suficiente cómo para que Heathcliff supiera que faltaba muy poco para que acabara del todo. Y con ella, su esperanza de volver a Cathy se iría para siempre.

No quiso... ¡No quiso!.

Heathcliff se había vuelto loco, sollozando y gritando a pleno pulmón todo a la vez. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, trataba de agarrar algo invisible frente a él, no sabía el qué. Y sus dedos siempre se cerraban en el aire, sin que nada acudiera a ellos.

Sí.

Quería atrapar lo que le faltaba, lo que le hacía sentirse incompleto. Aquella pieza que se había perdido del puzzle que tanto ansiaba...

Un puzzle, cómo el que le rompió Hindley Earnshaw cuando eran niños. Sí. Y había una niña, una niña morena que lloró por Heathcliff, y que le regaló su puzzle a cambio del que le habían robado a él.

Aquella niña... Aquella niña...

_¡Ella... ella... ella...!_

Sí, lo entendía.

Los dedos de Heathcliff no se resignaban y buscaban una y otra vez, desesperados. Ahora lo entendía. Intentaba atrapar su corazón, que se había ido con la niña morena que vivió junto a él la época más feliz de su vida... En un lugar llamado... Cumbres Borrascosas.

_Cathy. Cathy. Cathy. Cathy. Cathy..._

Quería atraparla a _ella_. Por que _ella_ era lo que le faltaba. Era su pieza perdida. Aquello que su alma ansiaba tanto. _Ella_ era su _**corazón**_**.**

Sí. Sí. ¡Sí!.

Pero por mucho que alargara sus dedos, no podía atraparla. Se reía de él. De sus esfuerzos por encontrarla.

Aquella era Catherine. La Catherine que conocía.

Heathcliff cerró pesadamente sus ojos, cómo si ya no tuviera fuerza, y se quedó inmóvil. Tan quieto cómo una estatua de hielo.

Su delirio no se había apagado ni mucho menos. El furor en su pecho y su locura aún seguían desgarrando su alma. Pero ya no podía exteriorizarlo más.

No quedaban suficientes expresiones de dolor, ni suficientes lágrimas para expresar su sentimiento de pérdida en aquellos instantes.

Cuando _ella _murió, Heathcliff se sintió cómo si todo el infierno estuviera bajo su piel, quemándole vivo, aplastándole por momentos.

No obstante, ni aún entonces había asumido del todo la muerte de Catherine. Le quedaba la esperanza de que quizá... quizá podría volver a verla... En una tempestad cómo había sido la de hoy. En un elemento que Cathy había amado tanto, y que era idéntico a su alma, y a la del propio Heathcliff.

Pero allí, en lo alto de Penistone Crags, solo en su agonía, Heathcliff había tenido que abandonar toda esperanza de que_ ella _regresara. Esta vez definitivamente.

Si ni en el temporal Cathy había podido aparecérsele, entonces es que definitivamente la había perdido. Para siempre. Y no volvería a encontrarla.

Heathcliff, empapado, helado y destrozado, a penas podía tenerse en pie.

Se balanceaba y tropezaba cómo un borracho.

Ya no había esperanza.

_Cathy. Cathy. ¡Cathy!_

El dolor de aquella decepción había sido aún más ardiente, si cabe, que el que sintió cuando supo que _ella_ había muerto.

Todas sus esperanzas puestas en que Catherine le persiguiese...; y estaba tan irrevocablemente seguro de que lo haría...

No obstante...

...se había equivocado. Y ya nada importaba. Nada importaba…

Su esperanza de volver a ver a Cathy... estaba muerta.

Sí.

...

Heathcliff ya no sentía el viento, y los truenos se habían mitigado tanto que ahora tan sólo eran un triste intervalo irregular a lo lejos. La lluvia había remitido hasta convertirse en poco más que una fina cortina de agua.

Heathcliff no supo cómo volvió a Cumbres Borrascosas desde el resbaladizo y mortal rocoso de Penistone Crags en aquel estado de inconsciencia semi-sonámbula, medio muerto de frío y calado hasta los huesos. Estaba mareado y febril, y parecía casi moribundo. Pero lo logró. Aquello fue sin duda una hazaña hercúlea.

No supo nada de lo que ocurrió mientras permanecía aletargado, quizá por la fiebre o quizá por la angustia, justo después de que se desplomara frente a la puerta de la vieja mansión.

Sólo mucho tiempo después recordaría, cómo si se tratara de un sueño, las maldiciones aterrorizadas del criado Joseph (probablemente espeluznado al ver a su amo en aquel estado) y los gritos de su _esposa_... Isabella Heathcliff. Aquella deleznable criatura rubia cuyo aspecto le parecía repulsivo.

Luego también, cómo si se tratara de una visión celestial, recordaría unos ojos marrones que velaron su letargo febril. Alguien que tenía unos largos cabellos enmarañados y salvajes, y una sonrisa dulce en los labios al mirarle. Y unos ojos indomables cómo los páramos en un día de tormenta.

Desde entonces, Heathcliff volvió a creer, poco a poco, que quizá, sólo quizá... Los fantasmas sí regresaban.

Que quizá Cathy estuviera más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Nunca supo si aquellas visiones fueron delirios de la fiebre o no, pero bastaron para que Heathcliff siempre supiera...

...que Cathy jamás le dejaría vivir. Fue cómo una especie de instinto. Supo que la sombra huidiza de Catherine Earnshaw siempre estaría con él, como una _bendición_.

Y supo también que algún día, cómo le susurró en su enfermedad una voz cálida, hermosísima y profundamente conocida, volverían a estar juntos para siempre.

_**El uno en brazos del otro por la eternidad**_.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola!. ¡Soy yo, Irma Lair!. **

**Lo primero: ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews en mis anteriores fics! (ya sean los de**_** Kingdom Hearts**_**, el **_**Rebeldes**_**, el de **_**La Orden de la Academia Spence**_**…). ¡Os estoy inmensamente agradecida a todos!. **

**¡Me anima un montón leer todos vuestros mensajes!, ¡y me ayudan a mejorar!. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!. ¡No sabéis la ilusión que me hacen!. Sin vosotros, mis fics no existirían.**

**Estoy muy orgullosa de haber inaugurado la sección de Cumbres Borrascosas (**_**Wuthering Heights**_**) en español, ¡por que Cumbres Borrascosas es uno de mis libros predilectos!. ¡Adoro a Heathcliff!**

**Y bueno, quería aclarar algunos puntos de mí fic:**

**Heathcliff cree que volverá a ver a Cathy en una tempestad, por el hecho de que Catherine y él mismo son seres tempestuosos, ardientes y libres cómo una tormenta. **

**Por ello, Heathcliff sabe que si ha de volver a ver a Catherine, será en un furioso temporal. **

**No sé si me he explicando muy bien, disculpad XD.**

**Y bueno, aunque este fic no sea del todo fiel al libro, espero que os haya gustado, lo he hecho con muchísimo cariño **

**n-n.**

**¡Si os ha gustado, dejad review por favor!. ¡Me encantaría saber que pensáis!.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo!. ¡Los lectores sois lo mejor!**

**Nos leemos, con mucho cariño n_n: **

**_**Irma Lair**_  
**


End file.
